A Starless Night
by Hebridian Black
Summary: Short piece on the night Lily and James died. Based around Sirius Black and an Original character. None of it, with the exception of OC, is mine. References to death, but very clean.
1. Default Chapter

The night was an unusual one. A sort of stillness hung in the air, as it does at the approach of a storm. But there were no clouds. Anyone listening would think that something wasn't right. Anyone looking would see a man, shaking from head to foot, making his way down a dark alley in London. The man's grey eyes usually glinted like steel and his face normally bore a look of confidence and strength. Tonight was different. He was pale enough to be seen in the darkest night and his eyes looked dark and hollow, as though he was a walking corpse.

A crack like that of a whip made him look ever so slightly to his right. Out of another alley, a woman came running. Her face was also pale and her eyes were rimmed in red. Usually, she was very beautiful and had a mocking voice and smile. Tonight was different for her, too. "Sirius! Sirius!" she called to the man breathlessly. He turned fully towards her and a look of desperation crossed his face. She ran to him and grabbed his shaking shoulders. "Tell me it's not true....they say....Potters...." Her voice was cracking and she looked faint. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him.

"Zairah....I'm so sorry." The woman let out a moan of utter misery and sunk onto the curb. Sirius sat down as well, looking as though his pain was well beyond tears. Zairah began sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder and he again held her. The two clung together in mutual grief and tears began sliding down Sirius' weakened face.

After five minutes of horrible silence broken only by Zairah's sobs, she choked out, "What about Harry?" Sirius' grip loosened slightly. "Harry lived. I tried to take him, but Hagrid showed up. Dumbledore's orders." At this, Zairah finally looked up. "Dumbledore's orders? We're his _godparents_! Lily and James made it so we'd take him if something ever happened." At the mention of the couple, Sirius' grief came in a fresh wave, but he continued, "I know, I know. But Dumbledore is usually right and we'll have to trust him." Zairah gave a small nod and stood up. Sirius stood as well, looking into her tear- streaked face.

"Dumbledore gave other orders as well," she said, looking pained, "The Dark Lord will come back. He'll create another army. When that happens, we need to be ready for it. I am to return home and continue my work for the Order in the way that only I can." Sirius nodded and took her hands in his. They were frigid and shaking slightly. Her ivory skin, so uncharacteristic for a woman who spent so much time outdoors, was pale and slightly green, as though she was going to be sick. After a while he spoke, "I'm going after Pettigrew."

Zairah flinched. She would not try and talk him out of it, his thirst for vengeance was unquenchable. Intuition told her that it was not wise, yet she did not say so. Sirius was a powerful wizard, he could take care of himself. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Be careful." She whispered in his ear before pulling away. She was about to turn when he unexpectedly grabbed her left arm. He touched the silver ring on her finger, "Soon." He said, looking into her emerald eyes. She pulled away. During the recent events, their engagement had been all but forgotten. It needed to fade again.

"No," She said, shaking her head, "I fear I will never see you again, Fate smiles not on us." The two exchanged one last look of love and misery, then she turned and ran. Within seconds, a loud crack told him she was gone. He sunk onto the curb and buried his face in his hands. They're gone....they're all gone. A hatred, unlike any other he'd experience before, welled up inside him. Pettigrew's time was over as far as he was concerned.


	2. At the Gates of Azkaban

Zairah waited outside the dark gates of Azkaban patiently, a dark feeling of foreboding all but engulfing her. Jeremy, the stone-faced human guard returned with a large black key. "Which prisoner?" he asked gruffly. She took in a breath to fight her shaking voice, then said, "Sirius Black. He was brought in yesterday." The guard gave her a strange look, but inserted the key into one of the twelve locks on the enchanted gate. A few mechanical sounds reverberated from the inside, then the gate groaned open. Zairah started forward, but Jeremy caught her roughly by the wrist. "Wait." Two dementors glided out of the compound and began circling the two. Zairah closed her eyes and listened as horrible words resounded through her head. _Please go away, _she thought_, please, please. _Instant silence told her they were gone. The guard stepped between her and the entrance. "Deplaco." He said, pointing his wand at her. She watched her wand, pocketknife and keys fly towards him. "I'll keep these." He said with a sneer, putting the objects in his pocket. Zairah's lips tightened, but she followed him silently into the compound.


End file.
